Missing
by canadianhplover
Summary: Nobody saw it coming. He wasn't supposed to die. She never understood it. But she couldn't cry over him. It would have been the last thing he wanted. Written pre-DH.


Missing 

The snow drifted slowly on to the already very white ground, and she made her way down the path she knew all to well. In her hands was a bundle of white lilies that she had picked up on her way. They were always his favourite, if he had to choose

_So, now you're not there, __  
__But your ghost still burns in the air__  
_  
It was true, though even after all the years, she still felt him next to her when she walked. Or when she went to sleep she could hear his voice in her head whispering the things he was likely to say. He was a part of her, and though in body he was gone, his spirit lived on through her.

She passed grey stone, after grey stone. The words and dates were invisible under the snow, and she didn't care. She never liked reading them anyways. There were too many young people in this field, dead. Quickly she moved to the back of the cemetery as she felt the wind pick up.

She reached the tall, bare willow tree, where just below was a tall grey stone. To others it just looked like another tombstone, but to her it was more. It was all that people would ever hear from him. She bent down to wipe the snow and dirt off the stone, sat and stared at it for a few moments.

_Finally above us the waves, __  
__Have come to take you away__  
_  
She wiped the tears from her face quickly. She never liked reading it, finding the dates all too heart-breaking. She only looked at the name. _Oh, how I miss you,_ she thought sadly.

He had been so long a part of her life. He had been there for her when she was sad. He had made her laugh; he had protected her even when she didn't need it. He loved her, and had been loved in return by those around him.

She put the white lilies in front of his tombstone, wiping more tears from her eyes. It had been so long since she last brought flowers for him, but with the desolate world around him, she thought he deserved something with warmth.

_And with this song, I'll say goodbye __  
__And thank you for what you've done to my life__  
_  
She didn't want to say goodbye; but she knew she wouldn't be able to visit him for a long time.

"I have to go soon, we're moving away," She whispered to him. "But I know you'll be there; you always were."

_And finally I say it with love, __  
__I hope you're at rest in the stars above__  
_  
She wiped more tears from her eyes trying to smile. "You probably think I'm a fool for standing here and crying," She muttered. "It's just…hard."

She looked to the sky, letting the snow fall on her face. She stuck her tongue out catching the flakes of snow, and tasting them. She looked at his tombstone and smiled through her tears. "You and I always loved doing that."

She reached for the lilies, to position them so the wind wouldn't carry them away. As she did so, she remembered the night she found out. The night she would never forget…

Hermione had come into the room, blood and dirt smeared across her face. Hermione had looked at her nervously, hoping for good news. Hermione looked down, and pulled her apron to her face to wipe it clean.

Hermione didn't say a thing, and only stared at Ginny. The older girl had shown no emotion on her face, and Ginny had bitten her bottom lip nervously.

"Is he all right?" She asked, moving closer to Hermione. She reached out to touch Hermione's hand, but Hermione moved away looking down.

Hermione looked up, tears running down her face. She couldn't say a thing, and Ginny looked at her worried. She could see the look in the older girls eye, and she didn't like it. She moved closer to Hermione again, and caught her just as she collapsed, sobbing.

"He's gone…" she choked through her tears and looked into her tear stricken eyes. "How could he die Ginny?" She cried. "Why did he have to die?"

Ginny felt a new wave of tears roll down her cheeks, and she held tightly to Hermione. "I don't know…" She whispered. She felt the presence of other standing behind her and Hermione, but ignored it. She didn't care who saw her cry; he was dead.

"He's gone," Hermione muttered over and over again, echoing around the room, and all that were near felt her sadness, as Ginny sat on the floor with her crying out as she felt part of her soul died.

_And I don't know what you died for, __  
__We still could've given so much more__  
_

She stood up, and brushed the snow off her cloak. She wiped more tears from her face. She wished that day had never happened. She knew it was her fault that he had died. She wasn't supposed to be there, and it was her fault that he had run in front of the red light. He had suffered so much, and she would never have the comfort knowing he died peacefully. _Who ever made the Cruciatus Curse was insane, _she thought bitterly

But he had saved her. He had run in front of it, and taken it for her. She knew he would never be able to bear watching her in pain while he lived. If only she knew how he felt.

_And I know you are something I could never be, __  
__And I know you're still watching over me, __  
__Now__  
_  
She stood up slowly, her face dry, no more tears falling. She couldn't cry over him anymore. She had to say goodbye, for this may be the last time she would ever be able to visit him. But she knew he would be watching over her. He always did.

"Goodbye Ron, I love you." Ginny stood up looking at the tombstone for the last time. She turned and left the cemetery meeting Harry at the front. He had tears on his face too. She wiped them away, kissing him lightly on the lips. She took his hand, and they walked away.


End file.
